


Skyrim and The Dragonborn

by Flatter_Sine



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatter_Sine/pseuds/Flatter_Sine
Summary: Individual encounters of different people who happens to laid their eyes on The Last Dragonborn.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	1. The Harbinger Watches

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me when I read a reddit post about justifying doing every quest in Elder Scrolls game.

The chill morning in Whiterun greets the halls of Jorrvaskr. The pleasant cold and warm soothes the soul of the Harbinger. He always woke the earliest than the others since he joined. 

Missing the beautiful view of Skyrim's sunrise is a big no-no for the man. He's fond of beautiful things that others may have found uncomfortable. Sure, he's been mocked for his hobbies, but he didn't bother answer to them. He's his own man, and he can do whatever he wants. 

Yes, Harald Storm-Bringer values indepence above all his else. He values those who seek to stay true their own beliefs. 

Which leads him to observe a young lad, maybe in early twenties at least a bit younger than him. From the peak of skyforge he analyze the man from head to toe. 

The lad wears one of the most feeble set of gear he had ever seen. He almost mistook the lad as those lowly bandits.

The full set of iron armor with exception of the cuirass the lad wears is that weak studded leather. Barely enough to protect him from everything. 

He's a common visitor here. Came here often since that damned dragon attacked Whiterun. Skyrim is in chaos and The Companions had more jobs to deal with those fearsome dragons.

He'd heard that the legendary Dragonborn has come to Whiterun, but his sharp eyes didn't caught any.

Instead, his eyes fixed to this feeble nord who kept beaten down by Vilkas. If the lad really wants to train that much he should've joined The Companions. 

It baffles the Harbinger. This lad stubborn visit and choice of gear annoys him to no end, however...

He can't help, but admire the determination he has. He stays true to what the Harbinger identify as commitment. He strive to be good, but Harald believes his fates lies elsewhere. One day, he will not visit again. And he is content with that, knowing this place, this honored hall of warriors had given him a lesson to his journey.


	2. Glimpse of a Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vvarden, an outlander to his own, beloved by the Dark Brotherhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference of these original characters' face, look at the loading screen for each race in Skyrim.

Windhelm, a cesspit pool of misery under pretenses of Nord kindness. That king, Ulfric, minding his civil war, blind eye to the plight the dunmer. 

That was what he used to think back then. Before the fateful encounter with that boy–Arentino. Either Sithis has foresaw this, he never know. In the end, he is grateful for his new family. Better than those fetchers who calls him out for trying to live his life and pointing the hypocrisy of his own kind.

Dunmer–arrogant, prideful, and haughty pieces of trash. They seek to become victim yet they haven't realized what they are used to be all those years under the false gods.

In this house that used to belonged Arentino, he sat and reflect. The life he's living now and how it shapes him. How he renounce old life for the smothering embrace of the unholy matron. 

He stood up and gaze upon the window. There he witness it. Two presence so powerful, he felt something he hasn't been for a long time.

Fear? Terror?

The pair walked together side by side, conversing something he could not hear. Yet, a for brief moment before they were gone from his view. He could see it.

The man and the woman. The former looked a like weakling with that silly horned helmet, but those equipment strapped all over his says otherwise. The later wore a cloak that covers her face and that black garment couldn't be mistaken.

His travels through Skyrim has given him knowledge of fiends this land had. That woman reeks the stench of undead. A vampire. The man, though, is an enigma. 

How can such a weakling felt... intimidating. It felt like staring into a dragon. Yes, like the dragons that roam the skies right now amidst the chaos. These feelings of terror of realizing a single word he says could destroy even him with all the protection Night Mother had blessed him.

He should not feeling this way. It betrays his faith, but fortunately, the moment he move his thoughts to somewhere else, he regained his bearing. 

After all, the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood shouldn't waver. The plan still in preparation, and when it is done...

The Emperor of Cyrodiil will welcomes The Void.


End file.
